


Art for 'Feeling Good Was Easy' by Loran_Arameri

by Serinah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Art for this wonderful piece:***Thor had brought Loki to the tower, as a prisoner. Tony's only concern was that Loki was locked up save. Until, one night, he found himself craving company.Meanwhile the Avengers were looking for Bucky to bring him home.I love you, Loran!I hope you like it  :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Art for 'Feeling Good Was Easy' by Loran_Arameri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loran_Arameri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feeling Good Was Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339957) by [Loran_Arameri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri). 




End file.
